


It's Not Like It'd Been Necessary Before

by dirkygoodness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is helplessly in love, Fluff, He's crushing so hard in this, M/M, This is what happens when you get dared to do something by Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah." Came Erik's reply, as if he'd just realized what they were talking about. "Yes, she did offer me something if we did it."</p>
<p>"And that would be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like It'd Been Necessary Before

**Author's Note:**

> Woah there friend  
> So I'm writing a bunch of short stories in attempt to warm my self up for more long fics. I have a few prompts I've been given and I'm planning on posting a lot of them today. This particular fic was prompted with "Two of your (favorite) characters attempting to give each other a piggy back ride." And this lovely fic is the result.  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

"I still don't think this is a very good idea, Erik." Charles said, his brow furrowing as he looked skeptically up at Erik. Said man simply laughed, rolling his eyes.

 

"It's not like I'm going to drop you or anything, Charles. You need to learn to relax a little." He wrapped an arm around Charles' waist, pulling him closer. The brunette blushed, his frown only deepening. Of course he didn't think Erik was going to drop him, the man was basically a walking wall of muscle. He was more worried about his lack of balance when it came to being high up. He wasn't really afraid of heights, but that didn't mean he was good at walking on a freaking tight rope. And on top of that, he didn't see why they were doing this because Raven had told - actually, she'd dared them to, but in Charles' opinion it was basically the same thing- them to do it. Evidently, Erik was a man who wouldn't back down from this kind of thing (though Charles already knew that). But as for him, he took a little more incentive before he was given a piggy back ride by this crush. And he was certain as hell he was going to get something out of this too. 

 

"What did Raven say we'd get for doing this?" He asked, shifting his weight slightly. This only made Erik hold him tighter, and if it was intentional or not, Charles couldn't tell. The taller of the two raised an eyebrow, looking questioningly down at Charles. Charles huffed.  "I've lived with her for a very long time Erik, I know that when she dares someone to do something, she gives said person something in return if they actually do it." 

 

"Ah." Came Erik's reply, as if he'd just realized what they were talking about. "Yes, she did offer me something if we did it."

 

"And that would be?"

 

"She'd cook for all of us for a week." Charles blinked, surprised. Sure, Raven could cook, but she never wanted to. Let alone for this many people. Well, he supposed being given a piggy back ride was worth her cooking, get a break from the things he or one of the others made. Let's just say that Charles wasn't as culinarily gifted as Raven. 

 

"Alright, just... don't drop me." Charles sighed out. Erik laughed again. Damn him.

 

"I doubt I'll drop you." And with that, Erik turned around, his back almost fully flush with Charles chest. The brunette blushed darker, thankful that Erik wasn't facing him anymore. "Here, wrap your arms around my neck."

 

"A-alright." He stuttered out, and flinched slightly at it. Nice going Xavier. He did as he was told, wrapping his arms lightly around Erik's neck. He suddenly realized that the taller man was crouching down. Charles raised an eyebrow, even though Erik couldn't see it. 

 

"Good now-- you have to come closer Charles, I need to grab your legs."

 

If Charles was blushing before, he was purely red now. He swallowed what felt like a fat glob of honey down his throat, moving slightly closer. " _What_?"

 

"Wh- Charles do you honestly not know how to give, or rather be given, a piggy back ride?" Erik asked, turning his head to look at the smaller man. Charles frowned, his cheeks puffing out slightly.

 

"Well, it's not like it was really necessary before!"  
  


"I'll take that as a no, then." Erik laughed. Charles frowned deeper. "Alright, what we're going to do, Charles, is I'll hoist you up onto my back and you'll hold onto me with the arms around my neck and your legs around my waist. That way you wont fall off of my back." 

 

"Oh." Well, this was a little more hands on than Charles had thought. But, he'd already gotten himself into this mess, and he supposed he'd just have to go through with it. Taking a deep breath, he moved forwards, making himself flush with Erik's back. He felt the taller man stiffen for a moment, before relaxing. Charles bit his lip. "This good?" He squeaked out. 

 

"Yeah. Now, on the count of three, I need you to jump. Ready?"

 

"Yes."

 

"One."

 

Oh dear, this was actually happening. He was going to jump on Erik. This was by far, the weirdest thing he'd done.

 

"Two."

 

If only he wasn't such a gentleman, because then he'd back out. He swore he'd do it. 

 

"Three." And Charles jumped towards Erik, but at the same time upwards. For a moment he thought he'd done something wrong, that Erik wasn't going to... catch him? Charles wasn't really sure what he'd meant to do in the first place, but that thought was quickly put out, Erik catching his legs and bringing him forwards so that he was resting on the taller man. Charles gasped, taking Erik in a death grip with his arms.

 

"Oh my god." He said, the words more breathy than he'd intended. It wasn't like he'd done much in the way of exerting himself. Erik laughed, and this time instead of just hearing it, Charles felt it. He shivered slightly.

 

"You actually thought I'd drop you there for a moment, didn't you?" 

 

"N-" He stopped, looking down at the floor, where he might just have landed and would have had to have a big bruise on his tailbone for a week. "Yes." He admitted glumly. Erik scoffed, straightening himself out. Charles' eyes bugged out of his head then, finally realizing that since Erik was so big, this was going to be a very strange experience. Along with that, he realized, as Erik gripped him tighter, that he was holding him up by his... thighs. Charles felt his blush start to creep up to his ears, trailing down his neck. 

 

"Well then, lets go show Raven that we managed to get this to work."


End file.
